Cheated!
by AnjarW
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya selingkuh dengan suamimu sendiri?, ChanBaek slight KrisBaek and Chansoo, GS for Uke
1. Chapter 1

Jika ditanya siapa Queenka di Hannyeong SHS, jawabannya sudah pasti Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, pewaris Ssangyong Motor Company itu memiliki segalanya. Wajahnya cantik sekaligus manis, kepribadiannya pun santun dan berkelas. Dia juga dianugerahi otak cerdas dan wawasan luas.

Tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan proposonal pada penampilannya. Matanya sipit, sehari-hari dia tidak lupa memoleskan eyeliner untuk menunjang penampilannya. Bibir tipisnya memberi kesan bahwa dia pribadi yang banyak bicara, masih ada sedikit baby fat yang tertinggal diwajahnya, namun itu justru membuat Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan.

Seperti tidak cukup dengan semua keberuntungan yang dia miliki selama ini, yeoja manis itu hidup di dalam impian semua murid perempuan di Hannyeong SHS. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja karena statusnya sebagai pacar dari Kris Wu, sang Kingka sekolah yang luar biasa tampan dan berpengaruh. Pemuda asal China pewaris Hafei Group yang bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan Ssangyong Company milik keluarga Byun.

Kris dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan 'it' di Hannyeong SHS. Sebutan mereka adalah 'The Royal Couple', banyak siswa yang mendukung hubungan mereka sampai mendirikan fanclub.

Seperti saat ini, terdengar pekikan dan jeritan para member fanclub mereka saat melihat KrisBaek berjalan di koridor. Itu hal yang biasa terjadi di Hannyoung SHS. Jika mereka sudah bersama , aura yang mereka pancarkan memang begitu menyilaukan .

Sepasang kekasih itu bercengkrama denagn begitu akrapnya sampai dia menemukan namja bertelinga besar duduk di salah satu anak tangga sambil mengurut-urut pergelangan kakinya.

"Chanyeol, sedang apa kau disitu?"Tanya Kris pada namja tersebut, kenapa sang Kingka sekolah samapai mengenalnya? Jawabannya karena mereka satu team di team Basket sekolah

"Oh kris, tidak ,sepertinya aku terkilir saat mencoba mendrible bola di atas tangga,"jawab Chanyeol sambil dagunya menunjuk bola yang kini tergeletak di sudut koridor.

"Idiot,"gumam Baekhyun tidak jelas

"Awww aku mendengarnya my Queen, idiot itu terlalu menyakitkan,"Balas Chanyeol sarkastik yang disambut bahakan dari Kris Wu.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini selalu adu mulut jika bertemu, Ayo, kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan.."lerai Kris mencoba menengahi. Kris melingkarkan tangan kanan Chanyeol pada bahunya untuk membantu berjalan.

"Baek, kau tidak mau membantu disebelah sana?"tanya Kris melihat Baekhun hanya diam saja.

"Aishhh menyusahkan saja,"gerutu Baekhyun kesal namun tetap saja dia meraih tangan sebelah kiri Chanyeol dan melingkarkannya pada bahunya sendiri sama seperti kris.

Baru saja mereka akan melangkah, Baekhyun merasakan dada sebelah kiri miliknya diremas seseorang.

"Ahhhh..."tanpasadar Baekhyun mendesah sebagai respon. Dia tahu perbuatan siapa ini, kalau bukan Chanyeol siapa lagi.

"Baek, kau tak apa?"khawatir Kris

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk,"Ne, si idiot ini hanya terlalu berat saja!" Umpat Baekhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu hanya melemparkan smirk sebagai balasan

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan kiri Chanyeol agar tidak terlepas . Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, di jari manis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada sepasang cincin dari emas putih dengan model yang sama.

.

.

.

**Cheated!**

**Starring**

**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

**Story by**

**AnjarW**

**Mature Content, GS for uke, Typo, bahasa tidak baku**

.

.

.

Bagi Baekhyun, bahagia itu sederhana. Dia hanya ingin hidup bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai. Membangun keluarga kecil mereka sendiri dan membina rumah tangga yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Tapi sepertinya impian itu hanya sebuah impian, karena 6 bulan yang lalu Baekhyun telah menikah dengan namja pilihan orang tuanya, Park Chanyeol. Namja pewaris tunggal Hyundai motor, salah satu perusahan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memiliki Kris, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Namja itupun telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang juga bersekolah di Hannyoung SHS, Do Kyungsoo.

Walau sudah terlanjur seperti itu Baekhyun tidak menyerah untuk menggapai impiannya. Entah ide gila dari mana Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan perjanjian pada Chanyeol. Bahwa mereka akan bercerai saat usia mereka sudah 20 a.k.a legal di Korea.

Karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol sangat mencintai kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo, tanpa pikir panjangpun dia menyetujui usulan Baekhyun. Bukan ide buruk juga menurutnya. Menunggu sampai mereka legal di Korea bukan waktu yang lama. Chanyeol yakin bisa bertahan.

Tapi perhiungan mereka sedikit meleset, mereka adlah anak remaja yang sedang berada dimasa puncak. Kadang mereka belum bisa menyikapi perubahan emosi pada diri mereka sendiri. Beberapa bulan hidup bersama tak memungkiri bahwa ada perasaan asing yang muncul pada diri mereka. Jelas mereka sangat mencintai pasangan masing-masing, tapi hal itu tidak meredupkan niat bagi keduanya untuk bersama.

Satu bulan yang lalu entah dapat kegilaan dari mana, Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"Mau selingkuh denganku? Entah mengapa aku jadi suka padamu,"

Baekhyun pun tak jauh berbeda, dia tidak sempat memikirkan akibatnya di belakang. Yang dia tahu pasti bahwa ia menginginkan Chanyeol, dan si target menawarkan diri sendiri. Sungguh tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari ini pikirnya.

"Aku mau Yeol..."

XOXO

BRUK!

Kris dan Baekhyun membanting tubuh Chanyeol di ranjang UKS.

"Aww bisakah kalian sedikit lembut pada orang sakit!"keluh Chanyeol tak terima.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa bisa seperti ini,"sahut Baekhyun sengit dan Chanyeol hanya mencibir.

"Ya sudah -sudah, jangan bertengakar. Kau istirahat saja Yeol aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi agar kau bisa beristirahat. Ayo Baek!"ajak Kris sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun

"Tunggu!"cegah Chanyeol, dan sepasang kekasih itupun menghentikan langkanya.

"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Kris.

"Boleh aku pinjam istriku? Sebentar saja untuk membantuku mengompres bengkak di kakiku sebelum Kyungsoo datang. Tadi aku sudah mengirim kakao padanya, jadi kupikir sebentar lagi dia datang,"Jelas Chanyeol sambil berusaha menyamankan posisi di tempat tidur.

"Kalau disekolah Baekhyun bukan istrimu Chanyeol, kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita berempat kan?"Kris terdengar tidak suka dan Baekhyun jadi kelabakan sendiri.

"Sudahlah, mengompres bukan perkara sulit. Kris, kali ini saja, aku kasian pada si idiot itu!"pinta Baekhyun.

Kris terlihat sedikit kesal,"Terserah kau sajalah, cepat temui aku jika sudah selesai!"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk disusul dengan menghilangnya Kris dari UKS. Sesaat setelah itu Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Ekspresinya marah dan tangannya mengepal. Dengan langkah yang menhentak-hentak Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia naik ke atas tubuh namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu dan mencekiknya keras.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku di dean Kris! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana hah?!"murka Baekhyun tanpa ampun, yeoja itu sedang duduk di perut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan sibuk mencekik leher sang suami.

"Uhukkk..le..pas...Baek..sse...ssaakkk..."rintih Chanyeol pucat.

Karena tidak tega akhirnya Baekhyun mengendorkan cekikkannya,"Idiot!" Umpat Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tubuh Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya kini Baekhyun tidur tengkurap dengan tubuh Chanyeol sebagai alasnya.

"Hei Baekie sayang..aku menyukaimu yang manja seperti ini.."bisik Chanyeol lirih

Tapi Baekhyun tak sudi menjawab, dia lebih sibuk mengecupi garis rahang milik Chanyeol.

"Baby jangan memancingku, aku tidak mau Kris sampai membunuhku karena meninggalkan jejak pada kulitmu."tolak Chanyeol secara tidak langsung

"Masa bodoh, aku tidak perduli...sentuh aku Chanyeol.."racau Baekhyun

Chanyeol diam, well yeah Baekhyun yang agresif seperti ini tetap favoritnya. Maka dari itu tanpa ragu kedua tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun di bagian belakang dan melepas kaitan Bra yang terpasang di sana. Setelah itu Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya sehingga secara otomatis Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada di atasnya kini beralih pada pangkuannya.

Diciumnya dalam yeoja dupangkuannya saat tangannya kini membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu. Tangannya dengan lihat menyingkap kemeja beserta Bra yang sudah sesari tadi menggantung.

Baekhyun menggigil saat ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher dan berahir pada kedua buah dada milik Baekhyun. Yeoja itu mengerang keras dan menarik sebagian rambut namja di depannya saat Chanyeol dengan kuat mengigit nipplenya.

"Chanyeol apa kau ingin memutusnya eoh? Ini sakit sekali!"murka Baekhyun.

"Ssakithhh.."desis Chanyeol

"Oeh?"ulang Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Kkakikuhh saakith Bbaekh..reasannyaa ssepertii mmau putuss.."Chanyeol bicara tidak jelas karena nipple milik Baekhyun masih bersarang dimulutnya.

"Aishhh dasar idiot!" Dengan kesal Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari dadanya dan bangkit turun tanpa sempat memakai bra dan kemejanya lagi, simplenya Baekhyun sekarang topless dan berjalan -jalan mencari obat oles untuk keseleo.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, Baekhyun segera kembali ke tempat Chanyeol,"Kau ini merusak mood saja,"

"Baek, aku ini sedang sakit loh.."

"Masa bodoh,"gerutu Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi notifikasi kakaotalk dari ponsel Chanyeol. Perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak saat dia melihat bola mata Chanyeol membesar.

"Baek, Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan kesini!"pekik Chanyeol.

"A-APA?!"

TBC

Ayy aku bawa ff ChanBaek, coz ada yang nanyain apa ada moment chanbaek di Love Trauma, and sayang banget jawabannya enggak, jadi aku nyoba nulis fic baru aja buat mereka

Walaupun peran mereka penting di love trauma tapi moment mereka tidak dibutuhkan hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheated!**

**Starring..**

**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

**Mature content, GS for uke, miss ty, bahasa tidak baku**

**semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

PART 2

Setelah dirasa pakaiannya sudah kembali rapi, Baekhyun segera bergegas ingin keluar dari ruang UKS. Yah walaupun dia memang sedikit kesal karena Kyungsoo datang disaat kurang tepat, tapi apa mau dikata mungkin ini memang nasip menjadi selingkuhan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa tolol jika menyadari bahwa dia menjadi selingkuhan suaminya sendiri. Selingkuh, tapi dengan suamimu sendiri? Aigooo harusnya Kyungsoo yang mendapat posisi itu. Tapi sudahlah, Baekhyun tidak akan mengambil pusing karena kenyataannya dia sendiri juga masih memiliki Kris.

"Baek, maafkan aku,"pinta Chanyeol lirih saat melihat Baekhyun akan membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, dipandanginya Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas ranjang UKS dengan sedih. Sampai sekarang pun, Baekhyun masih bingung apakah keputusannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tepat. Masih lekat diingatannya bagaimana hancurnya Kris dan Kyungsoo saat mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menikah. Mereka tidak terima jika orang yang paling mereka sayangi menikah dengan orang lain. Chnayeol dan Baekhyun pun sama, mereka juga tersiksa sebenarnya. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak mereka cintai sungguh tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran mereka.

Ironisnya, dulu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang mati-matian meyakinkan Kris dan Kyungsoo agar mau menunggu mereka. Mereka berjanji akan bercerai saat mereka legal menurut hukum korea selatan, dan setelah bercerai mereka akan kembali kepada pasangan masing-masing. Tapi nyatanya sekarang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun justru menjalin hubungan dibelakang Kris dan Kyungsoo, orang-orang yang rela hati terluka untuk menunggu mereka. Dan karena hal itulah Baekhyun merasa jahat sekarang.

"Tak apa Yeol, ini juga salahku. Aku pergi ya, tapi ingat jangan macam-macam dengan Kyunsoo!"ancam Baekhyun imut dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ne, tenang saja my Queen, aku tidak akan menghianatimu,"apa Chanyeol terdengar sedang menggombal? Sepertinya memang begitu

Baekhyun mencibir, "Huh, pasti kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo kan? Tapi nyatanya kau selingkuh denganku,"

"Ya, seperti kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Kris oeh? Kita ini sama Baekie sayang. Sama-sama brengsek,"elak Chanyeol tak mau kalah

Baekhyun mendecih, ya benar mereka berdua sama saja. Baekhyun merasa sunguh berdosa, ini pertama kalinya dia berselingkuh jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Baek.."panggil Chanyeol

"Hmm."gumam Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu sebagai jawaban

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu kan?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun tergelak sedih. Semuanya tersa begitu bitter sweet sekarang,,"Aku juga menyayangimu idiot!" Balas Baekhyun, hatinya sungguh terasa tak karuan, "Yeol, aku pergi ya.."pamit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai respon,"Selamat bertemu di rumah.."

"Selamat bertemu di rumah.."dan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Sesampainya di luar UKS Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo di ujung koridor. Buru-buru yeoja bereye liner itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok. Terlihat jelas sekali jika ada rasa khawatir di wajah yeoja bermata belo itu. Perasaan asing menggelitik hati Baekhyun tiba-tiba, kata orang itu yang dinamakan cemburu

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pergi menemui Kris seperti apa yang pemuda bersurai blonde itu minta jika dia sudah selesai dengan Chanyeol, yang ada sekarang Baekhyun justru kembali ke kelasnya dan menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di dalam lipatan lengan di atas meja.

"Baek, kau tak apa?"tanya Yubi, teman yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Hmm"gumam Baekhyun

"Bohong, kalu begitu kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Lalu dimana Kris?"tanya Yubi bertubi-tubi.

Karena tak tahan dengan ocehan Yubi, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat kebalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi,"Mana kutahu, memang aku ibunya,"

Yubi terbengong mendengar jawaban Baekhyun,"Kau bertengkar dengan Kris ya?"

Baekhyun memandang Yubi jengah, sungguh temannya ini tidak tahu situasi. Siapa yang perduli dengan keadaan Kris jika Baekhyun tahu kini suaminya sedang berduaan dengan sang yeoja chingu di ruang UKS. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Yubi, karena pada dasarnya di sekolah ini tidak ada yang tahu jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menikah kecuali Kepala Sekolah, Kris dan Kyungsoo. Pernikahan mereka di gelar tertutup, tujuan utama pernikahan ini pun hanya untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga. Hyundai dan Ssangyong bersatu berarti pasar Asia milik mereka bukan?

"Tidak, siapa bilang kami bertengkar,"elak Baekhyun

Yubi terdiam, dia pandangi Baekhyun yang masih duduk bersandar di kursi. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di leher Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu ditariknya kerah seragam milik sahabatnya itu. Selain membelalakkan mata, sepertinya tidak ada reaksi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Yubi sekarang.

"OMOO Baekhyun, apa ini?!"pekik Yubi sedikit tak percaya

Baekhyun tersentak, seketika ia menjauhkan diri dari Yubi dan menutup lehernya yang tertinggal bekas gigitan Chanyeol.

Yubi tersenyum miring sambil memicingkan mata, "Kris yang melakukannya? Heol, kupikir dia namja yang berbeda, tapi ternyata sama saja.."cibir Yubi.

"Yubi-ah kumohon, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun!"panik Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Wae, kau takut Ice Price imagenya rusak?"

"Bukan itu, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, jika ini sampai terdengar orang lain dan Kris mengetahuinya maka kau akan kubunuh!"ancam Baekhyun.

"Ughh takyuttt.."meme Yubi menanggapi ancaman Baekhyun,"Ahhh aku tahu, kau pasti lebih takut jika dia tidak mau melakukannya lagi karena harus menjaga image kan? OMG Baek,,your thirst is real.."

"Yubi aku serius!" Hardik Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Yubi mencibir,"Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, ck dasar tidak asik,"

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing gerutuan Yubi, dia lebih khawatir kalau berita ini benar-benar sampai ke telinga Kris. Membayangkanya saja Baekhyun tidak sanggup, Kris yang digosipkan memberi Baekhyun kissmark padahal dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Lalu dia mungkin akan mencari tahu siapa yang berani menyentuh yeoja chingunya. Membayangkan betapa marahnya Kris jika tahu pelakunya Chanyeol saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

XOXO

Baekhyun memandang tajam Cahnyeol yang masih dengan seragam sekolahnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Sebenarnya dulu mereka tidur terpisah, namun saat mereka memutuskan untuk berselingkuh mereka pindah ke kamar yang sama.

"Aku baru tahu kalau mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya butuh waktu berjam-jam,?"sindir Baekhyun tak suka, wajar jika yeoja itu marah, ini sudah jam delapan malam dan Chanyeol baru pulang. Pulang dari mengantar Kyungsoo katanya.

Chnayeol menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tidak gatal,"Emm tadi orang tuanya Kyungsoo bertengkar lagi, jadi aku-"

"Aku tidak perduli,"potong Baekhyun tak memberi kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Lebih baik aku mandi,"kesal Baekhyun sambil begegas ke kamar mandi.

"Ya tunggu Baek, aku ikut!"

.

.

.

SPALSH~

Kaki Baekhyun menendang air di dalam bathup hingga sebagian busanya jatuh ke luar turun ke lantai kamar mandi. Sepertinya berendam memang pilihan yang tepat untuk meredamkan emosinya , sekedar untuk melemaskan ototnya yang kaku sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Kau masih marah?"tanya Chanyeol yang memaksa ikut berendam di sampingnya. Ya saat ini mereka memang berendam bersama, ingin menjernihkan pikiran masing-masing mungkin.

Baekhyun merengut, dia melorotkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga permukaan air menyentuh dagunya,"Aku tidak tahu apa aku berhak marah , jika kenyataannya aku hanya selingkuhanmu,"gumam Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau juga istriku,"

"Lalu, apa dengan menjadi istrimu membuatku bukan lagi selingkuhanmu di depan umum, tidak kan?"

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping, diusapnya rambut Baekhyun yang ditarik ke atas dan ditahan dengan jepit rambut agar tidak basah oleh air,"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk melepas Kris dan Kyungsoo secara pelan-pelan. Semoga saja dengan cara kita menghindari mereka sedikit demi sedikit perasaan mereka pada kita akan memudar secara perlahan. Kita tidak bisa memutuskan mereka begitu saja kan Baek, karena kita yang paling tahu bagaimana sakitnya mereka saat tahu kita akan menikah,"

Chanyeol benar, mereka tidak boleh egois, karena sudah jelas Kris dan Kyungsoo lah yang akan menjadi korban. Mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah, mereka adalah korban keserakahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."panggil Baekhyun sambil membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Hmm..katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Baek,"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa begitu serakah, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, aku tidak mau membagimu dengan Kyungsoo , aku tidak mau Chanyeol aku tidak ma-mppphhhhh"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya Chanyeol lebih dulu membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol mencium kuat Baekhyun sambil terus menekan tengkuk yeoja itu. Tangan lentik Baekhyun meraba dada bidang Chnayeol saat lidah namja bertelinga besar itu bergerilnya di dalam mulutnya. Lenguhan terdengar saat bibir basah Chanyeol menyentuh kulit leher milik Baekhyun, secara refleks Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Tubuh basah keduanya menempel tanpa sekat, menyebabkan sensasi aneh bagi keduanya. Ingin lebih, lebih dari ini. Baekhyun menciumi leher Chanyeol bertubi-tubi saat namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu meremas apel hawa miliknya. Erangan pun tak dapat ditahan saat Chanyeol memasukkan puncak buah dadanya ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Baekhyun terus mengerang hingga tanpa sadar menarik helaian rambut Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan. Kecibak air di dalam bathup itu seolah mengiringi mereka dalam bercinta.

.

.

.

Setelah acara berendam yang diakhiri dengan bercinta di kamar mandi beberapa saat yang lalu, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengusapkan cream diwajahnya melirik Chanyeol yang kini duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya melalui cermin rias didepannya. Baekhyun merengut , dia yakin Chanyeol sedang bertukar chat dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan skin carenya, Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, yeoja itu hanya mengenakan hot pants berbahan kain dan t-shirt over size yang panjangnya sampai setengah paha, memberikan kesan no pants look pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, sebelum naik ke atas ranjang tak lupa Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya sendiri yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mengutak -utik ponselnya saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja duduk di antara kaki Chanyeol dan menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Tapi anehnya Chanyeol sepertinya tidak terganggu, namja itu justru memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang yang kini duduk didepannya sambil menekuk lutut dan tidak lupa mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri.

Walaupun posisinya sedang memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih saja melanjutkan aksi chattingnya dengan Kyungsoo. Namja bertelinga besar itu tidak perduli jika Baekhyun membaca isi pesannya, karena jujur saja dengan posisi tangannnya sekarang yang sedang melingkari tubuh Baekhyun kemungkinan sang istri untuk membaca tulisannya cukup besar.

"KrissMeDarling? Ppff IDname yang norak.."cibir Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun saat tanpa sengaja dia membaca IDname di Kakaostory milik Baekhyun.

"Ohh ya? Aku pikir youDOminatedmeSOO jauuhhhh lebih norak!"balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tertawa di tengkuk Baekhyun, dan sukses membuat yeoja cantik itu sedikit merinding. Tapi tidak mau berfikiran macam-macam, Baekhyun lebih memilih membalas pesan dari Kris.

"Baek?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecupi leher Baekhyun dari samping, bukan hal yang buruk juga untuk dilakukan selama dia masih menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa, jangan mengatakan apapun jika tidak penting,,"jawab Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses lebih pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun refles tertawa sendiri saat dia membaca candaan di pesan Kris, tapi...

"Akkhhhhh Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan !"protes Baekhyun tak suka saat dia merasa Chanyeol menggigit lehernya kuat.

"Siapa suruh kau mengcuhkanku!" Bela Chanyeol tanpa berniat mengangkat bibirnya dari kulit leher Baekhyun.

"Ishh aku kan-"suara Baekhyun tertahan karena tiba-tiba ada bunyi notifiasi dari ponsel Chanyeol, dan namja itu langsung membukanya antusias.

Baekhyun melirik wajah tersenyum Chanyeol yang bersandar melawati bahunya saat membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, matamu berubah Yeol.."

"Sama saat kau membicarakan pangeran es mu itu Baekie sayang, aku juga merasa kau pasti sangat mencintainya..."

"Benarkah?"ulang Baekhyun

"Hmm, kadang aku sampai merasa cemburu.."jawab Chanyeol

"J-jadi..yang merasa cemburu bukan aku sa-"kini giliran kata-kata Baekhyun yang terpotong karena kakaonya dibalas, dia ingin segera membalas pesan dari Kris sebelum dia merasakan tangan kanan Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam t-shirnya dan mengelus perut datarnya. Membuat tangannya bergetar hanya untuk mengetik balasan pada Kris.

"C-chanyeol..."desis Baekhyun tertahan

"Nikmati saja Baek, kau menyukainya kan?" Baekhyun masih tidak tahu bagaiman bisa dengan satu tangan Chanyeol membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhyun mati-matian menggenggam ponselnya agar tidak terlepas dari genggaman menggunakan kedua tangan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bagaimana dia dan Chanyeol bisa berbaring berhadap-hadapan seperti sekarang. Dia berbaring menghadap Chanyeol sambil berbantalkan lengan kiri Chanyeol yang juga digunakan siempunya untuk membalas pesan pada Kyungsoo. Jangan di tanya dimana tangan kanan Chanyeol, karena sudah pasti jawabannya ada di dalam t-shirt Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyerah untuk menulis balasan pesan untuk Kris, walaupun posisinya meringkup di dalam dekapan Chanyeol tetap saja dia harus membalas pesan dari Kris. Tapi, jika kita lihat lebih seksama, kaki kiri Baekhyun sibuk menggesekkan punggung telapak kakinya sepanjang pangkal betis hingga ujung kaki milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memekik saat dirasa tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam hot pantsnya dan meremas bongkahan bokongnya. Kali ini Baekhyun menyerah, dia melepaskan ponselnya yang baru selesai setengah jalan saat dia ingin menulis pesan untuk Kris, begitupun dengan Chanyeol, dia mengacuhkan ponselnya begitu saja saat Baekhyun sudah mulai meracau menyebutkan namanya.

Baekhyun tidak munafik, dia suka saat Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya. Diapun tidak keberatan jika sekarang dia harus telanjang lagi di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun suka saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, nafas mereka saling memburu, dan air ludah mereka tercampur. Baekhyun suka cara Chanyeol menyentuhnya, sedikit memaksa namun terkesan lembut. Baekhyun juga suka suara Chanyeol saat mereka sedang bercinta, 100x lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya

Baekhyun menyukai cara Chanyeol menghujamkan kesejatiannya pada titik terdalamnya. Membuat Baekhyun seperti melayang dan tidak ingin menginjak bumi kembali. Baekhyun menyukai rupa Chanyeol yang penuh dengan peluh dan rasa kepuasan karena berhasil menyentuh dirinya. Benar, memang tidak ada yang tidak Baekhyun sukai pada diri Chanyeol.

XOXO

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di perempatan ketiga sebelum tiba di sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, dia harus melakukan ini agar bisa menurunkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya hanya untuk melindungi rahasia mereka saja agar tidak ketahuan, tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan.

"Kau tahu, aku paling benci melakukan ini. Karena secara otomatis kau menjadi yeoja chingu Kris saat kita memasuki sekolah.."Chanyeol memang terlihat tidak senang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak, saat aku turun dari mobil ini itu berarti aku harus merelakanmu menjadi namja chingu Kyungsoo, kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati?"balas Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar,"Tapi nona Byun, kau harus ingat setelah keluar dari sini kau harus melakukan sandiwara yang selama ini kau lakukan, kau harus berlagak seperti lady yang terhormat, santun ramah dan bertata krama. Jangan sampai berkelakuan liar seperti saat bersmaku mengerti?"

"Ya wae! Seperti kau tidak saja, didepan Kyungsoo kau berlagak seperti namja manis yang baik hati, tapi kenyataannya HAH!"Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena lebih dulu tertawa

"Kenyataannya apa eoh?"tiba-tiba saja wajah Chanyeol sudah mendekat padanya.

"Ya jangan menghalangiku, menyinkir sana!"tilak Baekhyun sambil mendorong pundak Chanyeol

"Annie, aku ingin melihatmu lebih dekat, memang apa salahnya.."keukeh Chanyeol

"Aishhh menyusahkan saja,"keluh Baekhyun kesal dan langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol didepannya, mengulumnya sebentar sebelum melepasnya. Dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang terbengong sekarang, memudahkan Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan namja bertelingan besar itu pada posisi semula, duduk tenang di belakang kemudi.

"Jadilah anak manis dan jangan menggangguku, "perintah Baekhyun sambil mengaduk isi tasnya untuk mencari lipstick, karena sudah pasti polesan dibibirnya sedikit memudar akibat mencium Chanyeol barusan.

"Ya, nanti sore ada latihan basket, kau akan datang mendukung Kris?"tannya Chanyeolyang sudah sadar dari keterbengongannya .

"Hmm,"Baekhyun yang sibuk memoleskan lipstick di bibirnya hanya bergumam

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan merasa iritasi, usil dia merebut cermin kecil yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak akan, aku tidak suka saat kau berdandan hanya untuk Kris,"

"Lalu, kau suka saat aku melakukannya untukmu?"

Muncul smirk dimajah Chanyeol saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan ,"Tidak juga, aku justru menyukai wajahmu yang tanpa make up, yang penuh dengan keringat dan genangan air mata saat mendesahkan namaku,"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar itu, speachless. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata," O-omo ya byuntae! Mati saja kau, mati saja!"murka Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol dengan tas sekolahnya tanpa ampun.

"Ya ya hentikan, ini sakit Baekhyun!"keluh Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghalau serangan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti, nafasnya memburu karena emosi,"Ohhh ya Tuhan, lama-lama aku bisa gila.."

"Jangan berlebihan Baek, kau tahu kan namja normal itu memikirkan tentang sex setiap menitnya?"

Mata Baekhyun memicing memandang Chanyeol,"Ne aku sudah tahu tentang kebiasaan buruk species kalian, aku tidak heran jika sekarang kau membayangkan aku sedang telanjang bulat!" Sarcam Baekhyun

"Nah itu kau tahu!"tanpa rasa berdosa Chanyeol justru membenarkan kata-kata Baekhyun , yang memaksa yeoja di sampingnya untuk memutar bola mata jengah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku turun saja, kalau terus berdebat bisa-bisa kita terlambat.."keluh Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu di sampingnya.

"Baek,"tahan Chanyeol

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu kan?"tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus mendengar itu,"Aku sudah mendengarnya berulang kali mr. Park, tentu saja aku tahu karena aku juga merasakannya,"

Setelah melihat senyum di wajah serius Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk benar-benar turun,"Kau duluan saja, aku akn menunggu Kris!" Ujar Baekhyun setelah beradadi luar mobil.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya. Kini tinggal Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping perempatan jalan untuk menunggu kedtangan Kris. Tidak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya irang yang di nanti datang. Kris menghentikan mobilnya disamping Baekhyun dan yeoja mungil itu langsung masuk dan dududk di kursi penumpang.

"Menunggu lama?"tabya Kris setelah Baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak juga, aku baru sampai beberapa saat yang lalu,"jawab Baekhyun

"Apa sebaiknya aku menjemputmu di rumah, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku di sini setiap pagi?"

"Emm kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, bagaimana jika pelayan dirumahku mengadu pada umma? Kurasa itu terlalu berbahaya," elak Baekhyun

"Oh ya, kenapa semalam tidak membalas pesanku?"

DEG!

Baekhyun serasa mematung mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Nngg semalah aku ketiduran, ya...aku ketiduran,"jawab Baekhyun mencoba memberi alasan.

"Ketiduran?"alis Kris mengernyit," Tapi kenapa kantong matamu menghitam seperti orang kurang tidur?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, tentu saja kantong matanya menghitam, karena Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya tidur sampai jam empat dini hari.

"Ngg itu...ini...emmm mungkin karena aku sedikit kelelahan akhir-akhir ini!"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, benar begitu, aku sedikit kelelahan..hahaha"Baekhyun tertawa garing.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera ke sekolah sekarang,"

Dan Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega saat Kris akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah

TBC

Menurut aku setiap couple EXO tubpunya karakteristik sendiri-sendiri, misalnya kalo kristao tu cocoknya yang mafia au, atau yang crime gitu de..

atau ga Kaisoo cocoknya yang full angst, uke ga pernah bahagia kecuali akhir chap lol, jk

Nah kalo tipe cerita macam Cheated ini, aku rasa cuma Chanbaek yang cocok


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cheated!**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair: ChanBaek, KrisBaek, Chansoo**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 3

"_Saat besar nanti kau pasti akan menemukan pangeranmu sendiri, berambut pirang dan bermata biru.."_

Sejak kecil kalimat itulah yang selalu Baekhyun dengar dari sang ibu seusai beliau membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk dirinya. Kata-kata yang seperti mantra dan mempengaruhi kehidupan Baekhyun. Entah disadari atau tidak Baekhyun selalu mencari sosok seperti gambaran ibunya untuk dijadikan tambatan hati.

Hal itulah mengapa Baekhyun langsung tertarik pada sosok Kris saat pertama kali namja berdarah China-Canada itu menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini. Fisik pemuda itu benar-benar sesuai dengan gambaran pangeran yang selalu diceritakan ibunya. Tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun sendiri langsung jatuh hati pada Kris.

Setelah itu semua berjalan seperti sudah diatur. Ternyata Kris juga menaruh ketertarikan pada Baekhyun. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja dan langsung menjadi akrap. Semua terasa begitu cepat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun resmi menjadi kekasih Kris. Hubungan mereka begitu bahagia dan tidak ada cela. Bahkan siswa disekolah mereka sampai mendirikan KrisBaek fanclub. Mereka adalah 'it' couple di Hannyeong SHS, simbol kesempurnaan bagi siswa lain.

Namun semua berubah saat setengah tahun yang lalu Baekhyun mengenalkan Kris pada orang tuanya. Entah mengapa kedua orang tuanya begitu murka dan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bahkan yang lebih parah dari itu, beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan pewaris Hyundai, Park Chanyeol dan dipaksa untuk menikah secepatnya.

Saat itu adalah masa-masa terberat bagi Baekhyun, dia tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.Apalagi calon suaminya itu juga bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Sudah memiliki kekasih yang dia cintai. Tapi itu justru yanng membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cepat menjadi akrab karena merasa memiliki nasib yang sama. Mereka dengan mudahnya membuka diri satu sama lain, tidak ada yang ditutupi apalagi kepura-puraan. Baekhyun tahu semua kejelekan Chanyeol yang bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu dan begitu juga sebaliknya, apa yang sampai sekarang tidak Kris ketahui tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah tahu semuanya.

Itulah awal mula tumbuhnya perasaan diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Perasaan mereka mengalir begitu saja tanpa adanya paksakan. Dan ketika Cinta itu benar-benar nyata, entah siapa yang harus disalahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sore ini aku ada latihan basket, kau tidak lupa kan Baek?"tanya Kris setelah sampai di depan kelas Baekhyun. Memang beginilah rutinitas pagi hari mereka, setelah Baekhyun 'ditelantarkan' Chanyeol di jalan maka Kris akan membawanya ke sekolah dan mengantarkan yeoja bereyeliner itu sampai ke depan kelas.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa pangeranku tersayang~~"jawab Baekhyun aegyo,"Emmm, kurasa Chanyeol tadi juga berbicara hal yang sama,"gumam Baekhyun tak jelas.

"Kau berbicar sesuatu?"ulang Kris saat mendengar gumaman Baekhyun

"A-ahhh tidak aku tidak mengatakan apapun, hehehe,"sangkal Baekhyun sambil ber-hahahihi

"Jadi kau akan datang mendukungku?"tanya Kris memastikan walaupun dia tahujawabannya adalah iya. Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan sesi latihan Kris barang sekalipun.

Gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk antusias, surai honey brown miliknya yang tumbuh memanjang sebatas bahu dan sedikit bergelombang diujungnya itu ikut bergoyang bagaikan spiral.

Kris tersenyum lembut,"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai bertemu makan siang nanti princess,"pamit Kris sambil mengusap helai rambut milik Baekhyun. Kelas mereka berdua memang terpisah. Maka dari itu waktu mereka bersama di sekolah hanya saat waktu makan siang

Baekhyun terkikik, dia selalu suka saat Kris menyebutnya princess. Terdengar cheessy memang, tapi tidak mengurangi rasa sayang yang ingin Kris sampaikan melalui nama panggilan itu.

"Ne, sampai bertemu nanti Kris," balas Baekhyun sambil berdadah-dadah ria mengantar kepergian Kris menuju kelasnya. Lama Baekhun memandangi punggung Kris sampai sosok itu menghilang dibalik tembok. Tanpa sadar yeoja penyuka strawberry itu mendesah panjang.

"Maafkan aku Kris..."desis Baekhyun lirih. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merasa bersalah telah membohongi Kris. Namja itu dan juga Kyungsoo adalah korban kecurangan yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan. Yeoja manis itu merasa dia begitu kejam karena menghianati Kris yang begitu mencintainya. Tapi apa mau dikata, desiran itu nyata adanya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, dan dia begitu kebingungan bagaimana cara memberitahukan hal ini pada namja pewaris Hafey itu tanpa melukai hatinya.

Dengan suasana hati yang tidak begitu baik, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kelas saja. Baru saja satu langkah dia bergerak, Baekhyun merasa kedua lengannya ditarik oleh dua orang yang berbeda.

"YA! YUBI-AH! YOOJUNG-AH! APA-APAAN INI?!"teriak Baekhyun tak terima pada kedua tersangka penarikan yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Lee Yubi dan Kim Yoojung, gadis manis yang kata orang-orang mirip Joy Red Velet.

"Diam dan duduk!"sentak Yubi setelah berhasil mendudukkan Baekhyun denagn paksa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi kalian sudah bersikap aneh?"Baekhyun terdengar tidak terima.

"Jangan memandangku dengan wajah menyeramkan begitu, Yubi yang akan menjelaskannya." Protes Yoojung saat Baekhyun melotot padanya

Baekhyun sedikit menggeram, kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini tidak tahu kondisi, sebenarnya saat ini kondisi Baekhyun tidak begitu baik. Kepalanya begitu pening karena kurang tidur. Semalam Chanyeol menghajarnya sampai jam empat pagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang Yubiku tersayang kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku ditarik-tarik seperti karung beras barusan. Aku tahu ini bukan kebiasaan kalian jadi aku mohon beri alasan yang masuk akal ok?!" Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya sebisa mungkin.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol?!"tanya Yubi telak. Oh ya Tuhan melihat ekspresi wajah Yubi sekarang, Baekhyun yakin ini bukan situasi yang baik.

"A-apa?"Baekhyun tergagap, dia tidak menyangkan Yubi bisa membawa pertanyaan yang tisak terduga seperti itu

"Apa ya..dia teman Kris di klub basket, jadi kupikir dia temanku juga.."jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Mata Yubi memicing, jujur Baekhyun sedikit ciut.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu kan kedekatanmu dan Kris dengan Chanyeol dan pacarnya itu sekarang banyak dibicarakan?"imbuh Yoojung menimpali.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi apanya yang aneh kami berempat hanya bersahabat,"kekesalan Baekhyun sepertinya meningkat.

"Ya memang tidak ada yang aneh jika saja kau dan namja Park itu tidak saling menatap seintim ini,"Yubi menyodorkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Disana ada sebuah foto saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap satu sama lain dengan begitu imtim.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat meraih ponsel milik sahabatnya itu,"Da-darimana kau dapatkan ini Yubi-ah?"

"Dari member fansclubmu dan Kris, Baekhyun. Kau tidak lupa kalau kalian pasangan 'it' di sekolah ini kan Baek. Kalian ini lambang kesempurnaan, sama sekali tidak boleh ada cela,"desis Yubi

"Begini Baek, kau pasti tahu kan bagaiamana terobsesinya masayarakat negara kita akan role model/idol/superhero. Tidak usah aku jelaskan kau pasti tahu, dan sayangnya kau dan Kris itu role model di sekolah ini. Pasangan paling sempurna, mereka percaya jika kalian akan bersama selamanya. Coba bayangkan reaksi semua orang jika tahu kau tertarik dengan orang lain selain Kris?"kali ini giliran Yoojung yang angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya, kalian hanya bicara omong kosong.."jujur Baekhyun tidak suka dipojokkan.

"Baguslah kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau bersyukur karena member fanclubmu mencoba memusnahkan bukti ini karena tidak ingin mencemarkan namamu dan Kris. Mereka kemarin menanyakan masalah ini padaku, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyeretmu seperti sekarang."jelas Yubi, yeoja bersuara merdu itu sedikit lega.

"Gossib ini belum sampai pada telinga Kris kan?"tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Kau bernasib baik Baekie sayang. Sejauh yang aku tahu Kris belum mendengar hal ini,"terang Yoojung disampingnya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega, satu hal yang baru ia sadari. Dia dan Chanyeol harus sedikit lebih hati-hati mulai sekarang. Karena tanpa mereka berdua sadari banyak pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

.

.

.

,

.

Istirahat makan siang telah tiba dan seperti beberapa bulan terakhir ini Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo selalu makan di meja yang sama. Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini, Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah. Ekor matanya sibuk melirik kesana kemari dan benar saja memang ada beberapa orang yang memandang ke arah meja mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kalau minum hati-hati, jadi tumpah kan?"suara Kyungsoo didepannya membuyarkan konsentrasi Baekhyun. Yah, dihadapannya sekarang Kyungsoo mengelap sebagian wajah Chanyeol, lengan serta celana panjangnya yang terkena tumpahan minuman.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggenggam sumpitnya terlalu kuat.

"_Jangan sentuh!"_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ahahaha tidak apa Kyungsoo-ya. Ini bukan apa-apa.."kilah Chanyeol

"Aishh tetap saja. Kemarikan wajahmu!"perintah Kyungsoo sambil meraih wajah namja bertelinga peri itu dan mengusapnya dengan tissu.

"_Aku bilang jangan sentuh!"_Baekhyun benar-benar tidak suka saat Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Chanyeol serti sekarang.

"Nah sudah bersih..."jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum dan Chanyeol pun membalas senyuman itu dengan lembut.

"Gomawo chagi.."jawab Chanyeol

"_Cha-chagi...?"_Baekhyun memang tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Chanyeol tapi mendengar langsung Chanyeol memanggil Kyungssoo dengan panggilan sayang memuatnya begitu cemburu.

"Baek kau tidak apa, kenapa tidak dimakan?"Sentak Kris disampingnya yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"A-aku mau ketoilet sebentar,"dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan berisik. Membuat dua orang yang duduk dipannnya terpancing untuk menoleh.

"Baiklah, hati-hati.."lepas Kris sambil memandangi kepergian Baekhyun.

"Ahh, sepertinya aku juga harus ketoilet. Aku tingal sebentar tidak apa-apa kan chagi?"tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo disampingnya. Dan gadis bermata bulat itu hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya kini sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Baiklah aku pergi,"Pamit Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala Kyungsoo sesaat lalu berlari pergi. Berlari? Ya, sepertinya namja tampan itu sedikit terburu-buru.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang bersikap biasa saja, Kris sebaliknya memandangi kedua orang yang baru saja pergi itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja bersurai blonde itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa, hatinya benar-benar sesak, airmatanyapun sebentar lagi pasti akan tumpah. Baekhyun tidak bohong jika semalam dia bilang tidak mau membagi Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun akui dia serakah, tapi apa mau dikata semakin hari perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol semakin besar. Dia ingin Chanyeol hanya melihatnya, dia ingin Kyungsoo musnah. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi memang begitulah cinta, bisa membutakan siapapun.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan dibawa ke lorong sempit yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju toilet. Baekhyun tahu siapa yang menariknya, maka dia tidak meronta sama sekali. Orang itu Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sesampainya di dalam lorong Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menghantam dinding. Membuka paksa tiga kancing teratas seragam milik namja tinggi itu dan menyingkapnya. Dan seperti orang yang putus asa Baekhyun menghisap kulit bahu namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan disana. Chanyeol hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini, dia membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol kau milikku, kau milikku...aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada Kyungsoo, tidak akan pernah...Chanyeol kau hanya milikku, aku tidak terima..aku marah..jangan bersikap manis pada Kyungsoo..Chanyeol..Chanyeol..."Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas, didengar dari suaranya yang parau sepertinya yeoja manis itu sudah menangis.

"Sshh Baek, jangan menangis. Kumohon..."pinta Chanyeol sangat saat melihat keadaan istrinya itu yang begitu kacau. Ditangkupnya wajah mungil Baekhyun dan diusapnya jejak air mata disana.

"Hiks Chanyeol..bagaimana ini...aku ingin Kyungsoo menghilang, aku tidak ingin melihatnya didekatmu. Chanyeol..aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat...tapi aku benar-benar membenci Kyungsoo hiks...bagaimana ini Chanyeol...bagaimana..?"Baekhyun benar-benar terdengar putus asa.

"Tenang Baekhyun..tenanglah...semuanya akan berjalan seperti yang kita rencanakan. Pelan-pelan...secara perlahan kita akan menjauh dari mereka sayang. Aku mohon bersabarlah..aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja, terlalu beresiko Baek. Kau mengertikan.."Chanyeol berusaha kerasa untuk menenangkan Baekhyun

Sedangkan Baekhyun mendengar itu justru semakin tergugu. Dia ingin meluapkan semua emosinya. Cemburu, marah, kesal, sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Yeoja manis itu hanya diam saja saat lengan kokoh Chanyeol membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Tangis Baekhyun semakin keras, tapi Chanyeol membiarkannya. Karena dia tahu istrinya itu butuh pelampiasan emosi sekarang.

Satu hal lagi sifat Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui orang lain bahkan Kris sekalipun. Yeoja itu tidak sedewasa yang dia perlihatkan selama ini, menjadi pewaris keluarga Byun membuatnya harus berpenampilan anggun setiap saat. Padahal sebenarnya, dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan remaja tujuhbelas tahun seperti orang kebanyakan. Remaja biasa yang kadang emosinya belum stabil dan sifat kekanakan yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Anak kecil yang akan merajuk jika mainan kesayangannya direbut orang lain.

"Baek, percayalah padaku. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan.."hibur Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Katakan Chanyeol gila karena sebenarnya dia sama takutnya dengan Baekhyun. Namja tampan itu tahu bagaimana sifat Baekhyun, Chanyeol takut yeoja manis itu menyerah akan dirinya. Chanyeol takut yeoja itu tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama dan memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak sanggup jika Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah akan dirinya. Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun, sangat. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi darinya. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

,

.

Siang itu benar saja tim basket Hannyeong SHS melakukan rutinitas mereka, latihan. Pertandingan musim gugur akan segera tiba, dengan ambisi klub yang ingin mempertahankan juara bertahan tingkat prevektur seperti tahun lalu, sudah bisa dipastikan jadwal latihan yang super padat akan menanti.

Disamping itu, tepatnya di bangku pemain dekat lapangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan. Tidak usah dijelaskan kenapa mereka bisa duduk disitu, tentu saja untuk memberi dukungan pada namjachingu masing-masing. Tapi bukannya memperhatikan gerakan para pemain di depannya Baekhyun justru sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apa kelebihan yeoja disampingnya yang dia tidak punya. Katakan Baèkhyun pengecut, karena sekarang dia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Sayangnya disaat serti ini Baekhyun justru lupa jika dia adalah Queenka Hannyeong SHS.

"Kenapa Baekhyun-ssi, ada yang salah denganku?"merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

Tertangkap basah Baekhyun tergagap tiba-tiba,"ahaha t-tidak Kyungsoo-ssi tidak ada apa-apa,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut,"Apa di rumah Chanyeol menyusahkanmu? Maafkan dia ya jika sulit diajak bicara. Chanyeol memang sedikit pendiam,"

Bekhyun terhenyak. Chanyeol pendiam? Begitu pikirnya. Yang benar saja, yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol itu super berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Sebenarnya yang mana sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Tidak juga, menurutku Chanyeol itu teman yang baik,"jawab Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang kalian bisa akrab. Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir kalian tidak bisa berinteraksi karena Chanyeol itu sedikit sulit beradaptasi dengan orang baru,"senyum tidak pernah berhenti dari bibir Kyungsoo saat mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun terpaku melihat senyum Kyungsoo, benar-benar terlihat tulus. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa begitu jahat karena merebut Chanyeol dari yeoja bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang baik dan lembut.Pantas saja Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk,"Tentu saja Baekhun-ssi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mendengar cerita bagaimana awalnya kau dan Chanyeol bisa berpacaran,"jawab Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tertawa tanpa suara,"Apakah aku harus menceritakannya, cerita kami benar-benar tidak menarik. Sama sekali tidak romantis,"

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ssi, aku ingin sekali mendengarnya. Aku berjanji tidak akan tertawa walaupun ceritamu tidak menarik, bukannya kita teman,"Baekhyun sedikit memaksa kelihatannya.

"Ahhh baiklah kalau kau memang memaksa. Mulai dari mana ya? Chanyeol dan aku bertemu pertama kali saat kami kami sama-sama kelas tiga SMP, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu,"

.

.

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK#

Malam itu sudah pukul sebelas malam, tidak seharusnya remaja 15 th seperti Kyungsoo berkeliaran di tengah kota seperti sekarang. Sisa-sisa rintik hujan menambah suasana malam itu semakin muram

Hari ini Kyungsoo kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya. Tidak ada hari yang terlewat tanpa adu mulut di antara mereka. Ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keadaan masih keciltapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada cinta diantara keduanya. Mereka tetap bertahan seperti sekarang hanya karena harta. Kyungsoo tidak tahan, dia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Saat itu Kyungsoo berada di jembatan penyeberangan jalan untuk berteduh dari hujan, tas ranselnya ia geletakkan begitu saja di samping kakinya. Dengan pandangan kosong Kyungsoo memandang lalu lalang kendaraan di bawah sana. Sebersit pemikiran muncul di kepala Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia terjun ke bawah dan mobil melintas melindas tubuhnya. Mungkin itu bisa jadi cara tercepat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Seperti mendapat bisikan dari setan, tanpa ragu sebelah kaki Kyungsoo sudah melewati pembatas jembatan. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH, BERHENTI!"Teriak suara itu keras bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tertarik ge belakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU BIARKAN AKU MATI!"Ronta Kyungsoo tak terima dengan perlakuan orang asing itu.

"DASAR BODOH, KAU PIKIR MATI BISA MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA MASALAH EOH?!"Teriak orang asing itu lagi, sekarang Kyungsoo bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas, seorang anak lelaki yang berperawakan tinggi.

"APA PERDULIMU?! SEMUA ORANG SUDAH TIDAK PERDULI PADAKU, UNTUK APA AKU HIDUP?! APPA, UMMA, SEMUANYA TIDAK PERDULI!"Teriak Kyungsoo emosi, entah sejak kapan air mata sudah membasahi pipi tembamnya.

PLAKS!

lelaki itu menampar Kyungsoo keras, Kyungsoo shock, dia tidak menyangka orang asing itu berani memukulnya, dirabanya pipi sebelah kirinya yang mulai terasa panas dan nyeri.

"Maafkan aku memukulmu, aku harap itu bisa sedikit menjernihkan pikiranmu yang kacau. Bunuh diri bukanlah cara yang baik untuk menyelasakan masalah. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa dirimu orang asing, tapi jika kau sudah kehilangan alasa untuk hidup. Jadikanlah aku sebagai alasan,"

'A-apa?"

"Aku menginginkan kau hidup. Hiduplah untukku, jika kau memang sudah tidak punya alasan lain untuk tinggal di dunia ini.."entah mengapa suara orang asing itu terdengar menenangkan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis terisak, hampir meraung-raung dia jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Rasanya lelah sekali, yeoja kecil itu benar-benar sudah lelah. Dia ingin menumpahkan semua rasa sedih dan keputus asaannya lewat tangisan.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Dan tolong jangan berfikir untuk bunuh diri lagi,"Orang asing itu mengerti jika Kyungsoo tidak akan menjawab perkataannya karena sibuk menangis.

"Semua orang pasti memiliki masalah sendiri-sendiri, aku memang tidak tahu maslahmu apa tapi coba lihat ranselku ini. Ya, aku juga sama denganmu, kabur dari rumah. Aku kesal karena appa dan umma tidak pernah ada di rumah. Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak punya banyak waktu untukku. Jadi aku pikir mungkin mereka akan sedikit perhatian padaku jika aku tidak ada,"

Kyungsoo masih sedikit terisak, walaupun dia mulai mendengarkan cerita orang asing itu.

"Tapi melihatmu yang mau terjun barusan aku jadi tersadar, aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Hei orang asing siapa namamu? Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol,"

#FLASHBACKEND#

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai saat itu kami menjadi akrab, bahkan kami memutuskan untuk memasuki SMA yang sama. Kami berbacaranpun terjadi begitu saja. Kami membutuhkan satu sama lain. Sampai sekarangpun, keadaan orang tuaku masih sama. Mereka masih sering bertengkar. Chanyeol adalah alasan aku hidup sampai sekarang, kalau Chanyeol tidak ada maka aku akan mati,"terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar

DEG!

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam relung hati Baekhyun dengan keras.

..._kalau Chanyeol tidak ada...maka aku akan mati..._

Baekhyun tiba-tiba pusing jika mengingat kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Perutnya terasa mual dan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Dia merasa begitu lemas.

"Kyungsoo-ssi sepertinya aku harus pergi. Tolong nanti katakan pada Kris jika dia tidak perlu mengantarku!"sentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Ya, baiklah. Hati-hat di jalan Baekhyun-ssi.."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sempoyongan menyusuri lorong gedung sekolahnya. Pikiran Baekhyun kacau sekarang. Akhirnya dia tahu kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa melepas Kyungsoo begitu saja, yeoja bermata bulat itu terlalu bergantung pada Chanyeol.

..._kalau Chanyeol tidak ada...maka aku akan mati..._

"Ught!"Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh di lorong sekolah, setiap memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo itu Baekhyun merasa mual. Kata-kata yang bagaikan mantra kematian untuk Baekhyun. Kata-kata yang menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak akan menang melawan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun takut, dia takut Chanyeol akan membuangnya karena jika namja itu memilih Baekhyun sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo akan mati. Memikirkan Chanyeol tidak akan memilihnya membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Yeoja itu putus asa, kenapa mencintai seseorang bisa begini menyakitkan.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Bekhyun mencoba bangkit dari keterjatuhanya dan meneruskan perjalanannya untuk pulang. Diusapnya airmatanya dengan kasar, dia tidak mau nanati supir taxi yang dia tumpangi memandanginya aneh.

.

.

.

.

satu jam kemudian sesi latihan team basket sudah selesai. Para pemain berhamburan ke luar lapangan tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Kris, mereka berjalan ke bangku pemain tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menunggu.

"Loh, dimana Baekhyun?"tanya Kris begitu mendapati yeojachingunya tidak ada di tempat.

"Dia pulang duluan Kris-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi bilang kau tidak perlu mengantarnya,"jawab Kyungsoo

"Ohh begitu,,,"sambung Kris tanda ia mengerti

Sedangkan Chanyeol dia merasakan firasat tidak enak dengan ketiadaan Baekhyun kali ini. Entahlah, hanya kata hatinya saja yang bekataa demikian.

"Chanyeol, kau mau mengantarku ke tempat kerja sampinganku kan?"tanya Kyungsoo, ya selama seminggu tiga kali Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai tutor anak tingkat satu yang tidak lain adalah teman sejak kecilnya.

"Hmm, tentu saja,"jawab Chanyeol.

TBC

A.n

anyyeong...udah lama ga update ff ini ya. Jujur aja selain sibuk karena banyak acara keluarga aku juga sempet kehilangan mood nulis ff ini. Tapi tenang aja, kerangka ff ini uda jadi sih, so asal aku ga males nulisnya ff ini bakal lanjut sampai end dengan mulus ^^

Special thank buat para readers yang setia ma ff ini, buat yang udah review, fav, follow atapun yang baca aja, I hope you all enjoy my fic^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Cheated!**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Krisbaek, Chansoo**

**Warning:GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

PART 4

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang masih berada dikawasan Gangnam. Setelah itu dia dan Kyungsoo turun dari mobil. Sekilas Chanyeol memperhatikan rumah didepannya.

"Jadi ini rumahnya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hmm, selama seminggu tiga kali aku akan datang kesini,"jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku heran, bukannya dia hanya satu tingkat dibawah kita. Tapi kenapa kau yang dipilih sebagai tutornya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum,"Dia anak yang sedikit sulit Chanyeol, bahkan orang tuanya sudah beberapa kali mengganti tutornya tapi tetap saja dia membangkang. Sejak kecil dia hanya menurut padaku, maka dari itu ibunya menyuruhku untuk menjadi tutornya, karena jujur saja nilainya sungguh sangat memalukan,"

"Ck, sepertinya dia tipe anak yang menyusahkan, apa dia juga menyulitkanmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Sudah aku bilang kan kalau dia hanya menurut padaku, dia tidak akan berani melawanku,"

"Begitukah?"ulang Chanyeol memastikan,"Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya aku jadi tidak khawatir,"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diri,"entah Kyungsoo percaya diri atau tidak dengan kata-katanya sendiri"Ah, sepertinya aku harus masuk. Ini sedikit terlambat dari biasanya,"Sentak Kyungsoo

"Hmm masuklah, kau pulang jam berapa, apa perlu aku jemput?"tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Biasanya anak itu yang akan mengantarku pulang"jawab Kyungsoo

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?"pamit Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu pemuda itu segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!"Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Chanyeol kini mulai meninggalkan tempat itu

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sesèorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, tepatnya di belakang jendela kamar lantai dua rumah itu yang menghadap pintu gerbang. Pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut hitam.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu di depannya pelan. Pintu kamar yang sering ia kunjungi beberapa bulan terakhir. Yeoja bermata bulat itu sedikit terkejut saat mendapati si empunya kamar, Kim Jongin memandang lurus padanya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu. Seolah-olah namja itu memang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat, tadi ada sedikit urusan,"ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah meja belajar Jongin yang terletak di sisi ruangan.

"Hari ini kita mau belajar apa, apa tadi kau mendapat tugas dari sekolah?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil membolak-balik buku tugas Jongin.

Tapi bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat, Kyungsoo malah merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk perutnya dari belakang, dagu bertumpu pada bahu sebelah kirinya dan belah bibir yang kini sibuk menciumi sisi lehernya.

"Hentikan Kim Jongin."Tolak Kyungsoo datar, bahkan hampir tidak ada emosi di suara kyungsoo, hanya terkesan dingin.

Pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu menghentikan aksinya mengecupi leher putih milik Kyungsoo,"Apa yang tadi itu pacar noona? Aku melihat kalian mengobrol di bawah sana dari sini,"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat,"Ya, dia memang pacarku. Tapi hal itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu,"

Mata Jongin menggelap mendengar itu,"Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku, karena aku cemburu noona,"

.

.

.

.

Sore itu sepulang dari latihan basket di Sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu, Kris langsung saja dipanggil untuk menemui ayahnya di ruang kerja. Kris sedikit segan, tidak bianya ayahnya sudah pulang sesore ini. Akan tetapi, rasa segannya hilang saat tahu apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pewaris Ssangyong itu?"tanya mr. Wu serius.

"Baik, kami masih berhubungan seperti biasa,"jawab Kris

"Bagus, terus dekati dia seperti rencana awal kita. Huh, sampai sekarang aku tidak menyangka kalau si Byun itu menyadari pergerakan kita secepat ini. Sepertinya dia tidak mau mengambil resiko sehingga secepat mungkin dia menikahkan putrinya dengan pewaris Hyundai itu,"keluh mr. Wu kesal saat menyadari dia kecolongan oleh pesaing bisnisnya

Sebenarnya Ssangyong company yang dikepalai mr. Byun adalah pesaing utama dari Hafei group yang diketuai mr. Wu. Dulu Hafei lebih unggul di Asia karena perusahaan itu perpusat di China, tapi sejak perkembangan pesat industri Korea Selatan, Ssangyong ikut mendominasi pasar Asia. Padahal selama ini produk asal Jepang sudah menjadi pesaing utamanya, bagi mr. Wu rumput liar harus di basmi dari akarnya. Makanya dia perlu menghancurkan Ssangyoung sebelum perusahaan itu benar-benar berkembang pesat.

Jika cara halus tidak bekerja, maka cara licikpun akan ditempuh. Setahun yang lalu mr. Wu sengaja mengirim Kris putranya ke sekolah yang sama dengan putri dari Ssangyoung Company untuk mendekatinya. Menhancurkan musuh dari dalam mungkin lebih efective daripada menyerang terang-terangan.

Akan tetapi sepertinya pihak Ssangyoung mencium pergerakan Hafei, maka dari itu Mr. Byun dan istrinya murka saat Baekhyun putrinya mengenalkan Kris sebagai pacarnya. Tanpa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan kedua orang tuanya membenci Kris, Baekhyun justru di paksa menikah dengan Park Chanyeol pewaris Hyundai, perusahan terbesar di bidang otomotif Korea Selatan.

Mr. Wu tidak pernah menyangka Ssangyoung dan Hyundai akan bersatu, itulah kenapa semakin hari ia semakin bernafsu menghancurkan mereka karena akan sangat berbahaya untuk perkembangan Hafei di masa depan.

"Ingat Kris, kita tidak boleh lengah. Masa depan Hafei ada ditanganmu,"ucap mr. Wu final, tidak menginginkan penolakan.

Dalam hati Kris geram, sampai kapan dia akan menjadi boneka ayahnya. Bahkan Kris merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki kendali atas dirinya sendiri

"Baik Baba, aku mengerti,"pasrah Kris pada akhirnya, disaat seperti ini ingin sekali ia cepat dewasa dan menentukan hidupnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

Kris menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan lesu. Lama kelamaan dia merasa tidak sanggup menjalani semua rencana ayahnya. Tubuhnya terasa letih sekarang. Bahkan kondosi emosionalnya juga tidak baik. Kris mengurut pelipisnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pening yang melanda.

"Tuan muda ,anda sudah pulang?"Kris dikejutnya oleh suara seorang yeoja didepannya. Gadis remaja dengan seragam SMA Negeri di Seoul, perawakannya mungil dan memiliki dimple di sebelah pipinya. Namanya Zhang Yixing, anak dari ibu asuh Kris yang merawatnya dari kecil. Karena sebuah ketidak keberuntungan, mrs. Wu meninggal saat melahirkan Kris, sejak saat itu mr. Wu menjadi pribadi yang gila kerja hanya untuk menghilangkan kenangan tentang istrinya.

"Kau sendiri baru pulang?"ucap Kris balik bertanya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk,"Ne, saya baru saja sampai,"

Kris terdiam sesaat, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu,"Kau, ikut denganku!"perintah Kris sambil menarik lengan Yixing

"T-tunggu tuan muda.."tolak Yixing mencoba menolak.

"Sudah ikut saja aku!"paksa Kris sambil terus menarik Yixing ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Kris memastikan tidak ada pelayan lain yang melihat aksinya barusan sebelum menutup pintu. Setelah dirasa aman baru dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar bersam Yixing.

"Ishh ini sungguh sakit, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?!"keluh Yixing sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Kalau sudah berdua seperti ini sopan santunnya mendadak hilang.

Kris memandang Yixing yang mengomel sambil tersenyum. Dengan sengaja Kris mendorong Yixing ke tempat tidur lalu menyingkap seragam sekolah gadis itu dan menempelkan telinganya tepat di atas perut yeoja di bawahnya.

"Ya, ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang eoh?"protes Yixing melihat tingkah namja di atasnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengar apapun, apa dia benar-benar hidup di dalam?"Tanya Kris asal

PLAKS!

"Awww kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"keluh Kris sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari atas perut Yixing

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, tentu saja kau tidak mendengar apapun. Memangnya kau pikir janin berusia empat minggu bisa apa?"Yixing menjawab dengan kesal.

Dan Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Benar, tanpa orang-orang ketahui Kris dan Yixing menjalani cinta terlarang antara tuan muda dan anak dari ibu asuh. Mereka tumbuh bersama sedari kecil, membuat mereka begitu dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka memang sudah cukup jauh, saat ini Yiixng tengah mengandung anak Kris. Sebisa mungkin Kris ingin memberitahukan berita ini pada ayahnya. Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yixing, tidak bohong jika keadaan Yixing yang tengah mengandung sekarang begitu mempengaruhi mentalnya. Kris baru saja menginjak kelas 11 SMA, semua ini begitu berat baginya.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, aku belum terlalu yakin tapi aku rasa Baekhyun sudah mulai menyukai Chanyeol,"jawab Kris.

"Benarkah?"ulang Yixing.

"Hmm, semoga dengan kenyataan itu Baba mengerti, mengirim aku pun tidak akan ada gunanya, karena Baekhyun sudah mencintai orang lain,"

"Kau yakin semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja?"

"Yixing percayalah padaku, setelah Baekhyun benar-benar memutuskanku karena dia mencintai Chanyeol maka secepatnya aku akan memberitahukan hubungan kita kepaa baba,"janji Kris pada gadis di sebelahnya

"Ne, aku selalu percaya padamu Kris, karena aku mencintaimu,"balasYixing lembut.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah petang saat Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya. Namja tinggi itu segera memasuki rumah dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pergi sebelum latihan basket tadi selesai cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"Baek, Baekhyun!"panggil Chanyeol setelah namja itu sampai di dalam rumah.

"Ada apa Yeol, kau sudah pulang?"sahut Baekhyun yang kini ssdikit berlari menuruni tangga.

Ada rasa lega yang Chanyeol rasakan saat melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja,"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir saja kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba pulang duluan, apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, diapitnya lengan kiri Chanyeol dan membawa Suaminya itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah,"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya menjalankan rencana kita,"jawab Baekhyun berbohong, mana mungkin dia bilang yang sebenarnya bahwa dia shock mendapati kenyataan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin lepas dari Chayeol. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kesulitan.

"Rencana kita?"Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Iya rencana kita, bukannya kau bilang kita akan menjauhi mereka pelan-pelan. Jadi aku pikir, akan lebih baik aku tidak diantar Kris tadi sore. Setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi intensitas pertemuanku dengan Kris kan?"jelas Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tidak seperti seseorang, yang malah sibuk mengantar pacarnya sampai baru pulang jam segini,"sindir Baekhyun

"Ya! Kenapa kau bilang begitu eoh, cemburu?"selidik Chanyeol mendapati tingkah istrinya yang merajuk.

"Ne, aku cemburu, kau puas?!"kesal Baekhyun imut.

"Aigooo neomu keoptaaa~"gemas Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi Baekhyun

"Ishhh lepas, ini sakit Chanyeol!"keluh Baekhyun kesal sambil bersungut-sungut dan mengelus kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa, Baekhyun yang bersamanya memang terlihat berbeda dari Baekhyun yang di kenal banyak orang. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol senang Baekhyun mau membuka dirinya yang sebenarnya tanpa kepura-puraan serperti yang ia tujukan pada orang lain.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kyungsoo sore ini?"selidik Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengantarnya ke tempat ia mengajar. Dia menjadi tutor untuk sesorang,"jelas Chanyeol.

"Yakin hanya itu?"imbuh Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Demi Tuhan Baek, untuk apa aku berbohong,"

"Tidak melakukan kontak fisik?"Baekhyun masih saja mengintrogasi

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar,"...hanya mencium pipinya sekilas,"

"Ya, beraninya kau, sasar penghianat, penghianat!"rajuk Baekhyun tak terima, tapi Chanyeol tahu saat ini Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah.

"Aww jangan memukuliku Baek, seperti kau tidak saja,"protes Chanyeol datar.

"Aku memang tidak pernah melakukannya!"sungut Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyit,"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, aku dan Kris hampir tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik. Dia itu gentleman, namja berpendidikan, tahu bagaimana cara menghormati wanita,"terang Baekhyun bangga

Sedangkan Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya,"Serius kau tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik, sekedar ciuman masak tidak pernah?"

"Memangnya kenapa, aku pikir bukan masalah. Lagipula Kris itu benar-benar seperti pangeran, tingkah lakunya sopan sekali,"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga,"Aku tidak percaya di jaman sekarang masih ada gaya pacaran seperti itu. Jangan-jangan dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka, "Tentu saja Kris mencintaiku, itulah kenapa dia sangat menghormatiku!"keukeh Baekhyun

"Terserah padamulah, tapi yang pasti.."Chanyeol merangkul leher Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka merapat,"Yang kau cintai hanya aku kan?"bisik Chanyeol rendah.

Baekhyun terdiam, dipandanginya wajah Chanyeol yang kini begitu dekat,"Ya..."bisik Baekhyun lirih,"Akun hanya mencintaimu..hingga rasanya begitu sesak..."suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

"Jangan menangis..aku tahu dari tadi ada yang tidak beres..katakanlah padaku Baek,"pinta Chanyeol khawatir karena perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu.

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu..."desis Baekhyun sambil menahan tangis.

"Iya, aku tahu sayang aku juga mencintaimu,"jawab Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang kini sudah bersimpah air mata.

"Chanyeol..kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"lagi-lagi Baekhyun seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Tidak Baek, tidak akan..hei dengarkan aku, sebenarnya ada apa kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?"ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pilu, daripada menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih memilih meraih bibir suaminya dan menciumnya kuat. Chanyeol terhenyak, ciuman Baekhyun kali ini terasa begitu menyedihkan, menuntut tapi begitu tidak berdaya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran istrinya hingga sekacau ini.

..._kalau Chanyeol tidak ada...maka aku akan mati..._

DEG!

Setiap mengingat kata-kata itu Baekhyun merasa dirinya dihempaskan keras ke dasar jurang, hingga ia tidak mampu bangkit kembali. Baekhyun takut kehilangan Chanyeol, dia sungguh takut kehilangan namja itu. Dengan tak sabaran Baekhyun masih saja melumat bibir Chanyeol, dia ingin mengecap semuanya. Baekhyun membuka bibirnya perlahan dan diikuti Chanyeol setelahnya. Permainan lidahpun tak bisa dihindari, ciuman mereka semakin panas dan intense hingga suara kecibak seliva terdengar di ruang tengah itu.

BRAK!

Chanyeol menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas sofa, namja itu mengerti ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu jika istrinya itu kini ketakutan, ia mengerti jika Baekhyun kini butuh kepastian.

"Hiks..Chanyeol...Chanyeol.."isak Baekhyun tergugu.

"Baek..tenanglah kumohon..."Chanyeol mulai merendahkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun,"Apa yang kau khawatirkan eoh..?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah semakin menangis maka tidak ada cara lain bagi Chanyeol selain meyakinkan istrinya itu bahwa dirinya memang milik Baehyun seutuhnya. Chanyeol semakin merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, dijilatinya jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya hingga berakhir mencium dalam bibir ranum itu. Ya, malam itu Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Jongin memandangi yeoja yang kini terlelap disampingnya. Tidak ada kata yang tepat betapa Jongin memuja seorang Do Kyungsoo, tapi sayangnya yeoja manis itu tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk Jongin. Jongin menyapukan jarinya menyusuri wajah Kyungsoo, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Sampai pada bibirnya, jemari Jongin terhenti, sumpah demi apapun Jongin ingin menyentuh bibir itu sekali saja, mengecap rasa yang akan tertinggal jika ia merasakannya. Tanpa sadar Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, tapi sayang Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur membuka mata sebelum niatannya terlaksana.

"Jangan melampaui batas Kim Jongin, sudah kubilang ciuman hanya untuk pacarku,"sentak Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Membuat Jongin terkejut setengah mati

"Aku ingin mandi, setelah itu antarkan aku pulang!"perintah Kyungsoo seraya turun dari ranjang Jongin dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa perduli dengan ketelanjangannya.

Telanjang? Ya, mereka memang baru saja melakukan seks. Semua berawal dari dua bulan yang lalu saat Kyungsoo pertama kali menjadi tutor Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika anak manis yang dulu saat masih kecil selalu berlindung di belakang tubuhnya bisa tumbuh menjadi namja yang menyeramkan. Jongin melecehkan Kyungsoo dengan sadar, namja berkulit tan itu beralasan jika ia mencintai Kyungsoo tapi gadis bermata bulat itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri mencintainya.

Jongin marah saat mengetahui kenyataan jika Kyungsoo sudah memiliki pacar, maka dengan tega Jongin merekam kegiatan seks mereka untuk mengancam kyungsoo agar gadis itu mau melayaninya kapanpun ia mau. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Jongin tapi dengan satu syarat. Hubungan mereka hanya badan, tidak melibatkan ciuman apalagi hati. Karena dua hal itu ingin Kyungsoo jaga untuk Chanyeol seorang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk di balik pintu kamar mandi milik Jongin, jantungnya entah mengapa berdegup sangat kencang. Ya, memang ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini, jantungnya akan berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ia berdekatan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol, tapi sentuhan Jongin kadang mampu membuatnya lupa.

.._jadikanlah aku alasanmu untuk hidup. Jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi alasanmu untuk hidup di dunia ini..._

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat kata-kata Chanyeol saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dua tahun lalu.

"Chanyeol..maafkan aku..sepertinya aku menemukan alasan lain untuk hidup selain dirimu..."bisik Kyungsoo lirih

TBC

A.n

aku harap ff ini ga terlalu sulit dicerna(?) Hehehe

harusnya aku update ff ini sabtu tapi gara-gara Tao ga muncul di preview aku langsung down, aku takut kasusnya KrisHan terulang ma Tao, so ya gitu de,,seharian ga semangat nulis.

Oh ya, maksih buat readers yang uda review, fav, follow di chap sebelumnya ya^^

aku seneng banget and maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Cheated!**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu Yifan, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Krisbaek, Chansoo**

**Warning:GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

PART 5

"Kau tidak marah kan Kris? Iya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mendadak sekali. Emmm sungguh? Kau tidak marah? Ahhh syukurlah, tadi aku sangat takut. Baiklah, ne~~~bye Kris muachh!" Baekhyun menutup sambungannya dengan ciuman virtual, membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya memasang ekspresi jijik yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun sengaja tidak ambil perduli akan ekspresi Chanyeol,"Kka, sekarang giliranmu untuk menelpon Kyungsoo dan bilang padanya kau tidak bisa bersamanya malam ini!"

"Iya bebek cerewet kau berisik sekali,"paham Chanyeol sambil mempiking bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aishhh singkirkan jarimu atau ku gigit?!" geram Baekhyun merajuk dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menang. Namja tinggi itu pun kini mengambil ponselnya.

Malam ini adalah akhir pekan, biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama pasangan masing-masing. Tapi berbeda untuk malam ini, pasangan muda itu sedang menjalankan misi 'Mari menghindari pasangan masing-masing sesering mungkin'. Oleh karena itu mereka berbohong pada Kris dan Kyungsoo jika malam ini mereka tidak bisa bertemu keduanya karena harus pulang ke rumah orang tua Baekhyun.

"Hai Chagi, sedang apa kau sekarang?"tanya Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun merasa iritasi mendengar itu, dengan kesal ia menempelkan telinganya di ponsel Chanyeol. Alhasil kini kepala mereka berhimpitan tanpa celah.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau malam ini aku tidak bisa datang,"jelas Chanyeol.

'Wae, apa ada yang salah?' Tanya Kyungsoo di seberang.

"_Tentu saja ada Kyungsoo-ssi, karena aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!_"kesal Baekyun dalam hati.

"Tidak, sebenarnya bukan masalah yang besar, hanya saja tadi ibu mertua menyuruhku dan Baekhyun untuk datang ke rumah, jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemuimu," terang Chanyeol

'Begitukah?'tanya Kyungsoo memastikan

"Hmm, aku benar-benar menyesal Kyungsoo-ah,"sesal Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah mendengarnya,

'Tidak apa-apa Yeol, jika memang masalahnya seperti itu'ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah, kau tidak marah?"

'Tentu saja tidak, memang kenapa aku harus marah,'jawab Kyungsoo

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega,"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengarnya,"

Suara tawa Kyungsoo terdengar di seberang sana

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?"selidik Chanyeol

Tidak, hanya terdengar lucu saja'

"Emmm kalau begitu sudah ya, aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu,"pamit Chanyeol

'Ahh ne, bersiap-siaplah...'

"Ok, aku tutup ya chagi, bye-bye~~~mmuuaaaaaacchhhhhhh!"Chanyeol sengaja menyindir Baekhyun dengan ciuman virtualnya. Dan sambunganpun terputus.

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka menatap Chanyeol, gadis bermata sipit itu cemburu sepertinya. Bibir tipisnya mempout begitu saja.

CHUP!

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir pout Baekhyun lalu mengusak helaian rambut yeoja itu,"Sudah jangn ngambek, nanti cantiknya hilang,"ujar Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari duduk dan mulai bersiap-siap.

"Ya!Park Chanyeol aku masih kesal padamu, kembali kau aku ingin memukulmu!"teriak Baekhyun

"Nanti saja, aku masih sibuk sekarang,"jawab Chanyeol santai.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ketempat Baekhyun?"tanya Yixing yang sekarang duduk di samping pemuda itu di galeri lukis milik Kris. Ya, tuan muda Wu itu memang menggemari seni lukis sejak kanak-kanak.

"Tidak, Baekhyun bilang tadi dia dan Chanyeol harus pulang ke rumah orang tuanya,"jawab Kris sambil menggoreskan kuasnya di kanvas.

Yixing hanya mengangguk, tak berniat bertanya lagi dan lebih memilih memperhatikan lukisan Kris.

Karena merasa yeoja disampingnya hanya diam, namja bersurai blonde itu menoleh ke samping,"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa masih sering mual?"

Yixing mengangguk,"Ne, kadang-kadang aku masih sering mual"

Kris menghela nafas, diletakkannya kuas yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan beralih menggenggam jemari Yixing,"Maafkan aku, kau jadi kesulitan seperti ini,"

Yixing tidak menjawab, gadis berdimple itu lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris,"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf,"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandangi namja yang berlari menghampirinya dengan semangat. Jujur Kyungsoo merasa silau melihat senyum diwajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka namja itu bisa tersenyum setulus itu.

"Noona, apa aku terlambat?"tanya Jongin sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Tidak,"jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Aku tidak menyangka Noona mengajakku keluar, apa sekarang noona sudah mau mene-"

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam,"potong Kyungsoo"Aku mengajakmu keluar karena pacarku tidak bisa datang dan aku malas tinggal dirumah,"

Jongin mengulum senyum, yeoja disampingnya ini memanh tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bersikap dingin.

GREP!

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hangat,"Kalau begitu ayo cepat noona, aku tahu tempat yang bagus,"

Kyungsoo terhenyak, dia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia merasa senang Jongin bersikap lembut padanya. Gadis bermata bulat itu merasa kedua pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Pintu utama rumah keluarga Byun dibuka oleh sang nyonya rumah karena sedari tadi bell depan berbunyi.

"Umma, aku merindukanmu!"baru saja Ny. Byun ingin melihat siapa yang datang tiba-tiba dia diserang dengan pelukan erat.

"Annyeong umma-nim, kami datang untuk berkunjung,"Salam Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol tumben sekali kalian datang?"heran nyonya Byun

"Hehehe tidak apa kan, sudah lama juga kami tidak berkunjung. Memangnya umma tidak merindukan kami?"jawab Baekhyun

Ny. Byun hanya tersenyum lembut,"Tentu saja umma merindukan kalian, ayo masuk diluar sangat dingin,"

"Ne, umma!"lalu mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Umma, kami keatas dulu ya? Kami akan turun saat makan malam,"pinta Baekyun.

"Ah ya terserah kalian saja,"Jawab Ny. Byun sekenanya, sebenarnya dia masih terkejut dengan kedatangan dua orang itu

"Chanyeol, ayo kekamarku,!"tarik Baekhyun

"Tidak usah buru-buru Baek, nanti kau terjatuh,"omel Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun terlalu hyper. "Umma-nim kami ke atas dulu,"pamit Chanyeol

"Ne, beristirahatlah kalian,"jawab Ny. Byun

Ibu kandung dari Baekhyun itu memandangi pasangn muda yang kini sedang menaiki tangga itu dalam diam.

"Kenapa mereka datang, apa mereka sudah benar-benar memutuskan untuk bercerai?"gumam Ny. Byun.

Sebenarnya selama ini Ny. Byun tahu jika mereka tidak pernah saling mencintai. Masih lekat diingatannya bagaimana kerasnya mereka berdua menentang perjodohan itu. Ny. Byun juga tidak bodoh, dia tahu bahwa mereka hanya berpura-pura dekat di depan orang tua mereka. Bahkan beliau juga mengetahui rencana mereka untuk bercerai saat usia mereka menginjak 21 th nanti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sedang banyak pikiran sekarang. Tapi sayangnya yeoja itu tidak mau memberi tahu Chanyeol apa yang membebani pikirannya.

"Aahhhhhh aku rindu sekali dengan kamar ini,"Baekhyun bergulingan di atas ranjang sambil memghirup aromanya kuat.

Chanyeol yang berbaring di sampingnya hanya tersenyum,"Jadi, kau menyesal meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Baekhyun berhenti berguling ria dan mengambil boneka Rillakuma miliknya,"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia justru mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut,"Tidak, lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Heol, kenapa bisa seperti itu?"Baekhyun merasa tidak mengerti.

"Baek?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranmu. Mau berbagi denganku?"pinta Chanyeol

Baekhyun tertegun, yeoja itu tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol bahwa dia sudah tahu alasan Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Chanyeol,bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja,"elak Baekhyun sambil berguling menghadap Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres,"

"Aku tidak bohong Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun tetap saja keras kepala, Chanyeol tahu kalau sudah begini mau seberapa keraspun namja itu berusaha, Baekhyun tidak akan mau bicara.

"Bicara padaku atau kau kuperkosa,"Kini Chanyol sudah berada di atas Baekhyun menggagahi yeoja itu.

Baekhyun merasa jengah,"Perkosa saja aku tidak takut,"

"Aigooo, ternyata kau benari juga ya?"

Baekhyun terkikik,"Chanyeol, sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa mengancamku,"

"Ohh ya~~?"Chanyeol merendahkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya bergesekan

"Tentu saja iya, bukannya kau yang memperkosaku mungkin justru sebaliknya aku yang akan melakukannya padamu,"jawab Baekhyun.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa,"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak bisa hamil."

"Yaiks tenang saja, aku juga tidak berniat menghamilimu,"

Chanyeol tergelak, sebelum dia merasakan Baekhyun menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Hmm, mungkin benar yeoja bereyeliner itu ingin memperkosa Chanyeol.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara"Baek makan malamnya sudah OH OMOOO!"Pekik Ny Byun

Dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu kini membuka mata serentak.

"U-umma?!"sentak Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sedari tadi tidak berhenti tertawa?"tanya Tn. Byun kepada istrinya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap air mata disudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa,"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lucu saja,"

"Lucu, memangnya apa yang lucu?"selidik Tn. Byun

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku khawatir yeobo, apakah keputusan kita untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi sekarang aku yakin, kita sudah memilih keputusan yang benar,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mulai menerima satu sama lain,"terang Ny. Byun

"Begitukah, syukurlah jika seperti itu. Itu berarti Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berpisah dengan anak Wu Jiahaeng,"

Ny. Byun mengangguk,"Ya, aku senang Baekhyun sudah berpisah dengannya. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum melihat kita hancur,"

"Tenang Yeobo, selagi kita berhati-hati, Wu Jiahaeng tidak akan bisa menyentuh kita,"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, kau tidak buruk juga sebagai ganti pacarku,"ujar Kyungsoo datar.

Malam ini waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang setelah puas berkeliling.

"Sekarang pulanglah, aku tidak mau orang tuamu khawatir,!"perintah Kyungsoo seraya membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Noona chakaman!"tahan Jongin.

"Apa lagi, jangan banyak bertingkah Kim Jongin. Aku mengajakmu keluar malam ini bukan berarti aku melupakan semua yang sudah kau lakukan selama-"

"Aku mencintai noona!"potong Jongin.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tahu noona tidak percaya kata-kataku. Tapi aku tulus mencintai noona, aku yakin cintaku pada noona lebih besar daripada pacar noona!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kim Jongin!"sentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan. Padahal aku sudah mencintai noona sedemikian dalamnya, tapi noona tidak pernah mendengarkanku,"

"Sudah, tidak usah diteruskan Kim Jongin, aku tidak percaya padamu. Pulanglah!"

"Noona!"Jongin menahan pundak Kyungsoo kuat,"Setelah semua yang kita lalui selama ini, benarkah tidak ada perasaan sedikitpun untukku?"

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, tidak sanggup melihat mata Jongin. Karena dengan begitu ia akan goyah

"Noona, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi yang kedua untuk noona,"mohon Jongin sangat

"A-apa?"akhirnya Kyungsoo mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mau menjadi simpanan noona, aku tidak keberatan noona masih berhubungan dengan pacar noona. Asalkan noona masih punya waktu untukku,"

"J-jongin kau bicara apa?"Kyungsoo gugup, jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan.

"Noona aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon terimalah aku noona,"

Kyungsoo bingung, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia tidak mau menghianati Chanyeol tapi di satu sisi dia sadar jika perasaannya untuk Jongin mulai tumbuh.

"Noona, aku mohon.."tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, wajah Jongin sudah mendekat padanya.

"J-jongin..."Kyungsoo tahu apa artinya ini, jika ia mengijinkan Jongin menciumnya maka secara otomatis gadis bermata bulat itu menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin. Selama ini tidak sekalipun Kyungsoo mengijinkan namja berkulit tan itu menciumnya. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, ciuman hanya untuk orang yang ia cintai.

.._tunggulah aku Kyungsoo-ah. Percayalah padaku, saat aku sudah berusia 21 th, aku akan menceraikan Baekhyun.._

Kyungsoo teringat janji Chanyeol saat namja itu akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu kyungsoo yakin dia bisa bertahan dan menunggu Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang semuanya menjadi terasa begitu sulit, karena hatinya kini bercabanng,

'Maafkan aku Chanyeol, karena aku menghianati kepercayaanmu..'lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati saat bibir Jongin kini sudah mendarat di atas bibirnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa ini keputusan yang tepat. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa diajuga mencintai Jongin.

.

.

.

Hari senin sudah tiba. Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menunghu mobil Kris untuk membawanya sampai di sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga mobil yang ditunggu datang. Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil milik namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Menunggu lama?"tanya Kris saat Baekhyun sudah masuk dan duduk nyaman di jok samping.

Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan sambil menyingkapkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga,"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai"jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum

Kris terdiam, walaupun sekilas tapi Kris tahu, bercak yang tertinggal di bawah telinga Baekhyun adalah kiss mark. Namja bersurai blonde itu tahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mencintai. Tapi dia tidak mengira hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku hanya takut kau menunggu terlalu lama"balas Kris menanggapi.

Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Kris sekarang. Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun ? Mengingat yeoja itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Lagipula Kris harus segera bertanggung jawab pada Yizing, sebelum perut yeoja keturunan China itu membesar.

.

.

.

"Pagi Chagi!"sapa Chanyeol seraya merangkul bahu mungil kekasihnya itu yang sedang berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah.

"P-pagi Chanyeol, kau sudah datang?"gagap Kyungsoo terkejut karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Ne, aku baru saja datang. Wae, kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu? Seolah-olah aku ini hantu,"jawab Chanyeol

"Ya! Kenapa kau tersinggung. Aku tadi hanya terkejut"elak Kyungsoo, padahal dia memang takut melihat Chanyeol sekarang. Entahlah, rasanya aneh saja saat sekarang ia harus bertemu Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berselingkuh, dan dia merasa paranoid sendiri. Padahal Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanada kecurigaan.

"Benarkah, kau terkejut?"ulang Chanyeol,"Baiklah aku minta maaf, dan lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas"ajak Chanyeol sambil terus merangkul pundak Kyungsoo

TBC

a.n

Holla, lama ga update ya? Hehehe maafin saya dan salahkan 'bad mood' keke

ok, di Chap kemarin banyak banget yang nanya, kenapa Kray? Kenapa bukan kristao?

Well, aku butuh sosok yang lemah lembut and ga berdaya di ff ini buat couplenya Kris, and Tao menurut aku kurang cocok buat peran itu.

Sebenarnya awalnya aku mau make Junmama, coz sebenarnya aku ngeship KrisHo juga, tapi ga jadi karwna Suholangkaya ga pantis jadi anak ibu asuh, wkk

so, akhirnya kandidat terakhir jatuh ke Yixing ge, uri unicorn..gimana ya auranya xingie ge kan pure, lembut and penyayang gitu, so aku rasa dia orang yang paling tepat.

ok, gitu aja cuap-cuapnya, and aku makasih banget ma reader yang setia ma ff ini, uda mau baca, review, fav and follow

Taengkoongberymaching Chingu~~~


End file.
